Happily Ever After
by Pink Knickerss
Summary: Ichigo misses the green haired alien, but she doesn't know he's payed her a surprise visit. Will he drag her along with him to explore or will his dreams slip through his fingers... read to find out. (Not good at summaries since I don't know where this is going yet ha!) Rated K but it may change during future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is my first fan fic so be nice :)

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

*beep beep beep*

Ichigo sat up, pushed away her quilt and turned off her alarm. She rubbed her big brown eyes sleepily, wiping away the dust. It was a warm Saturday morning, Ichigo got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She hadn't changed much in 5 years, her hair is down to her waist now, and she had grown into a beautiful young lady. She is still Mew Ichigo, still worked at the café with Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry. Shirogane was still an ass, still was stingy with the pay check and still getting the girls to work overtime. Shirogane and Lettuce have been dating for a year now although we have know idea how. Ichigo and Masaya haven't been together for 4 years now, they didn't last, he moved away to England to go to the best university.

It had been 5 years since Kisshu, Pai and Taruto left for there planet, since there planet was healed from the Mew Aqua we gave them. Ichigo wonders if they ever think about her, by they she means Kisshu. Oh how she misses the green haired alien and his perverted ways. Will they ever come back? Who knows...

Ichigo got dressed into some denom shorts and a plain pink top. She had ditched the ribbons ages ago and just lets her hair flow down her beautifully sculptured body. She wears a bit of make up to bring out the features of her face, bit of mascara and blusher just to perfection. She is about to do a shift at Café Mew Mew. She is hardly ever late now, since she doesn't have to run around at school, run around after Masaya.

She gets to the café at half 9 to start her shift. Shirogane is his usual self, moody just stands in the corner, staring at us like a hawk. Lettuce blushes everytime there eyes lock. Its so cute it makes me sick... blagh. Mint still sits down at her table at the back drinking her tea, mocking everyone to keep herself amused for the day. Pudding is still doing crazy stunts in the middle of the café while it's the busiest of times. Zakuro and Keichero are quiet and tend to stay hidden in the kitchen to avoid the drama. It's just a usual day for Ichigo, rushing around the café as if she's the only one working the shift.

While Ichigo has been working she doesn't know a certain friend has came to visit her at home, in her room... waiting.  
_

"Ahh, a good days works done" Ichigo let out a breath of relief.

She opens her front door and realises her parents aren't in. No surprise there. She takes herself up to her bedroom and deposits her bag on the floor, she looks up and notices that theres a familiar green haired alien sitting on her bed.

"K-Kisshu?" Shocked by his appearance Ichigo falls flat on her ass causing her to wince.

"The one and only kitten." He smiles his devilish grin. "Nice to see me huh?" You can almost here his grin.  
Ichigos cat ears and tail pops out causing her to turn the same colour as her hair. If anything she still hadn't managed to keep in control of her cat genes.

"Errr.. yeah, I guess." She cannot bring herself to look away from his hot gaze. Hes changed a lot since they last met, his hair is longer and perfectly curves round his perfect pale face, muscley, very muscley, he wore the same clothes except they fit better now. He's not the scrawny little thing I knew five years ago. He appears taller, has the same eyes and the same fanged smile, although he looks more mature. No denying it... he's sexy. Not that Ichigo would admit that.

"Whats the matter pretty kitty? Cat got your tongue?" He asked teasingly, bringing his face closer to the red heads face.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked a little too loudly giving the wrong impression.

Kisshu pouted, "You act like you don't want me here..." His ears droop down slightly in the cutest way.  
Ichigo squirms under the pressure of the yellow eyed alien.

Kisshu frowned at the lack of responce, "I missed you Ichigo, a lot. Didn't you miss me?"

Ichigo stood up, straightened her clothes out and sat on her bed next to the Cyniclon. "Yeah Kisshu.. I did..." Ichigo replied softly.

Kisshu's face lit up at the thought. After some small talk, they spoke about their lives, how Ichigo still works at the café, the Mew Mew's. How Kisshu's planet is better than Earth, less polluted, how his brothers Pai and Taruto are. Kisshu liked the fact that Ichigo still had her cat genes, he loved the way her cat ears and tail popped out when she's scared or embarressed, he found it the most adorable thing. Her cat genes are his favourite thing about her. She was happy to know that he is less perverted and is more mature (as he says, but whose to know thats true).  
Ichigo talked briefly how she'd just finished school and passed all her exams. Kisshu talked about how he's just turned 19 and still hasn't mated, much to Ichigos relief.

Kisshu smirked as he hasn't heard the 18 year old mention the 'treehugger' so he'd hoped they have ended. This could be his chance to get his kitten.

Ichigo glances at her clock, it's 1:36 am. 'Oh my, I need to sleep!' Ichigo thought to herself.  
Right now, the only thing he wanted was to take possession of his tasty little strawberry. The nineteen year old, faked a yawn and stretched out his arm towards an unsuspecting Ichigo. In one swift motion, he quickly scooped up the surprised girl into his strong arms, and playfully laid her down next to him.

"Woah!" Ichigo sqeaked. 'NO. NO WAY IS HE DOING THIS NOW.' She wanted to scream and run, but she was too tired to move.

"You'll know who you belong to by the end of the night." He whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine. She didn't want this. No. "Kisshu!" Ichigo hissed angrily. She was fuming. How could he do this they were getting along just fine. "Get out, I'm going to sleep now. I want you to leave." She moved out of his reach. He simply glared and teleported out. She sighs relief. Maybe he hasn't changed at all.

A.N. I don't know where this is going but hey ho we'll find out... Please review and I'll write more :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hoped you liked the last chapter hopefully this one is ok, not had much time to write ha.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Last chapter;

Shivers ran down her spine. She didn't want this. No. "Kisshu!" Ichigo hissed angrily. She was fuming. How could he do this they were getting along just fine. "Get out, I'm going to sleep now. I want you to leave." She moved out of his reach. He simply glared and teleported out. She sighs relief. Maybe he hasn't changed at all.

Now;

Ichigo woke up the next morning, stretched a yawn and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Today she was going to meet Moe and Miwa at the beach since it was such a lovely day. She wears a yellow tank top with shorts and a pair of black shoes. She had put her up in a messy bun. She wasn't trying to impress anyone so it didn't bother her. She added her usual mascara and blusher to perfection, making her smile.

Ichigo went downstairs to eat breakfast, shes got pancakes, egg and bacon. She misses her father, he such was a perculiar man who was overprotective of his only daughter. His face was lined very masculine and he had blonde hair that he tends to spike up to stay cool. He loved Ichigo very dearly and if anything were to harm her, he would kill. Her mother on the other hand, was a calm, kind and a very understanding woman. She has short brown hair and kind eyes. Oh how she would like to speak to her mum about her emotions...

"So how are things?" Moe asked.

"Everythings good I guess." Ichigo answered although she felt the need to tell someone about Kisshu and his little surprise visit last night. She started to think about what he was doing right at that time. If he was thinking about her? Whens the next time she's going to see him? All these unanswered questions kept floating around in her head causing her to go into her own world...

"Ichigo?..." Miwa asked, noticing Ichigos daydreaming.

What if...

"ICHIGO!" Moe and Miwa shouted at Ichigo in attempt to bring her back down to earth.

Ichigo jumped out of her skin, "WHAT?!"

"What were you thinking about?" Moe asked completely sweetly.

"Oh, nothing... Lets go for a swim" Ichigo replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Ichigo arrives at her home later that day, she has to cook her own dinner since her parents still are away, who knows how long for. Her mind just drifted to thoughts of Kisshu. She doesn't know how she feels about him. Whether she has feelings for him or if hes just a dear friend to her... Confusing.

After she had eaten she makes her way up to her room to have a lie down. She was hoping Kisshu would show up so that they can talk about stuff. But to her disappointment he was not there. 'Where is he?' Ichigo sighs. And as she thinks it, she hears teleportation. She can't believe her ears.. She knows its him.

"Hey Kisshu." She couldn't stop herself smiling

"Kitty cat, how'd you know?"

"Heard the teleportation." You could hear her smile in her voice. She really was glad to see him, she doesn't like him it that way.

"Anyways kitten, I've got to leave to go back to my planet, and I was wondering if you could come with me?" You can see the hope in his eyes.

"I don't know Kisshu, what about my family? Friends? Work?"

Kisshu pouted. "You don't really have a choice" His facial expression had changed showing anger and possession. Ichigos heart sank.

"No. You wouldn't dare." Ichigo snapped at him, giving him evils.

"Would I not?" And with that he grabbed Ichigo and teleported to his ship.

A.N. I know it's short but I wanted the next chapter to be the trip. Please read and review. Much love C.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Enjoy :-)

Last time...

Kisshu pouted. "You don't really have a choice" His facial expression had changed showing anger and possession. Ichigos heart sank.

"No. You wouldn't dare." Ichigo snapped at him, giving him evils.

"Would I not?" And with that he grabbed Ichigo and teleported to his ship.

Now...

They arrived on Kisshu's ship with a loud thumping sound. Ichigo quickly slipped out of his grip and started to run around the ship trying to find the escape. She didn't care to take in her surroundings, she just wanted an escape route. She heard a hollow laugh in the direction she's running away from. Ichigo's hair stood, as shivers ran down her spine trying to keep out perverted things Kisshu would do to her.

Ichigo gave up running around the massive ship and decided to hide behind a closed door. She walked into a room, taking in her surroundings, she noticed it was a bedroom, dark colours filled the room, dark greeny black colours. She lay on the kingsize bed that was at the far side of the large room. She felt like passing out, but she wouldn't want Kisshu to touch her in 'that' kind of way. Ichigo may be eighteen years old but she still thought and acted the same way she did 5 years ago back when she was thirteen. Her eye lids became heavy, and they slowly closed.

"Why are you running away kitty-cat?" She heard a soft voice right next to her ear, instantly she knew it was Kisshu. She opened her eyes dramatically and gasped. She was staring right into golden eyes dancing playfully. She sighed in relief as she knew he wasn't mad, and only thought of it as a joke. 'What would he do if he was mad at me?' The question keeps going round her head, she didn't really want to know how he would react.

Kisshu leant forward to plant a soft chaste kiss on Ichigos lips. Ichigo gasped, and her cat ears and tail popped out unexpectidly. Kisshu let out a soft chuckle, causing Ichigos face to change into a deep red. Kisshu smiled sweetly.

"So you like my room then ey?" Kisshu asked curious to know why this was the room she had chosen.

Ichigo blushed again. "Yeah... it's pretty." She replied with a fake smile plastered to her face. The red-head now felt suddenly nervous being in Kisshu's room with Kisshu.

As if on cue he picked up Ichigo and layed her on the bed so her head was next to the headboard and her feet at the other end as she lay straight. Kisshu climbed on top of her and pinned her down. Not as rough and tightly as she'd imagined but enough to keep her down. He just stare into her chocolate brown eyes dreamily, Ichigo curious to know what he was thinking but before she knew it words fell out of her mouth, "Daydreaming about me are ya?" Ichigo has word vomit. As soon as she said it she regretted it turning yet again a deep red. Kisshu, shocked to hear the words from her mouth, chuckled softly. Ichigo felt embarressed. He never replied but instead gave her as smacking kiss to the lips, putting all his feelings towards her into the kiss. Ichigo moaned, giving Kisshu an entrance to her mouth. Desire explodes like the Fourth of July throughout her body, and she kisses him back. Matching his fervor. Her hands move to his hair and gently tug his hair back to deepen the kiss fully. He groans, a low and sexy sound at the back of his throat. She knew then how he felt about her and she felt the same way, a loss without one another. Kisshu broke the kiss and smiled at Ichigo, love is seen in his amber eyes. Her heart skips a beat and she returns the smile.

"I have to control the ship I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he was gone. Ichigo suddenly felt lonely. She closed her eyes a drifted off into a light sleep.

Ichigo woke up and Kisshu was lying next to her watching her sleep, "I could watch you sleep all day kitten." He couldn't help his smile. She noticed she had curled up to him while she was sleeping, her arms and legs splayed across his body. She blushed and quickly moved away from him. "Were nearly here, so I think you should get ready." Kisshu just smirked ready for how his kitten would react.

"Why, what's wrong with how I look?" Ichigo couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Nothing, theres nothing wrong with how you look - to me anyways, I prefer you with nothing on but thats not the point. You need to fit the part of one of my people." Kisshu teleported out and a few seconds later returned with a box. Ichigo carefully took the box and opened it. In the box lay, a pink dress, a sparkly pink dress with frills at the shoulders, it looked low cut, and very short, but what the heck, she doesn't know anyone so she doesn't care who sees her in it.

"Where should I change?" Ichigo asked, knowing the answer.

"Right here kitty-cat" Kisshu signature grin appeared on his face. Ichigo blushed and turned around. Peeling out of her clothes she put on the dress. It was a lot shorter than she imagined but she didn't care. It was only Kisshu. His mouth dropped open, his pretty kitty stood in front of him on his planet. His dreams had finally come true. Kisshu teleported out for ten minutes or so. When he came back he announced, "Were here kitten, you ready?"

And suddenly she felt nervous.

A.N: Sorry it took so long, got exams next week and had to finish my art drawings. I'm actually thinking about drawing the image for this book. Not to sure though, but that won't be for a while ha. Anyways I'm not sure when I'll be able to write more, but until then, keep reading :-) Much love C.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Sorry its taken so long :-( but I'm not going to bore you with my talk... On with the story :-) I do not own TMM.

* * *

Last time;

"Were here kitten, you ready?"

And suddenly she felt nervous.

* * *

Now;

Kisshu and Ichigo headed for the ships door. Ichigo couldn't help but feel her nerves crashing down on her, why couldn't she be confident like her friends.

"Do you want me to hold you're hand?" Kisshu's signature grin appeared on his face.

"Kisshu I'm not a child." she gasped and took a step back. All these emotions going around in her head making her feel nautious. She managed to keep herself under control before they went out the ships door.

Kisshu opened the door to a magnificent view. She lent her head on his chest to sink in her surroundings. The sky was a magnificent blue that shone over the glorious green grass, with beautiful flowers. The planet look absolutely amazing, the buildings weren't that different from the ones on earth, normal sized houses, most were a cream coloured. She could stare at the view all day, it looked almost as if this was out of some kind of fairy tale book. She sighed relief as she thought everything was going to be ok.

She was snapped out of dream world and dragged back to Kisshu's planet. He held her hand to comfort her and walked out the ships door. The air was fresh and didn't smell polluted, she may like it here. They walked past many other Cyniclons, some of which gave Ichigo bad looks. Ichigo couldn't help but feel embarrassed with her outfit. She realized her boobs where out and half of her bum. She freaked and her cat features came out but she managed to cover her ears and tail before anyone could notice, Kisshu helped by standing behind Ichigo to hide her tail, but every now and then would stroke her tail making her go bright pink. She wonders if her cat features will ever go away.

Kisshu just stops outside a house and looks at Ichigo. "This is my house Ichigo. Want to come take a look or do you want to take a look around a bit longer?" He asked all innocently but Ichigo knew what that meant.

"We could look around. I'd like to find out about your planet" She took the wimpy way out although she knew they would have to go to Kisshu's house eventually. But she could wait for that.

They entered into what looked like a Town Centre, all the shops and markets looked different, different styles of fashion. Although from what Ichigo could see the Cyniclon ladies weren't really fond of wearing much clothing at all. Kisshu kept showing Ichigo around the Town, you could say to show off.

* * *

They finally got back from the town, Kisshu had bought Ichigo some more clothes to start her off and some sweets since she had a sweet tooth. Kisshu unlocked the door and waltz in, screaming at the top of his voice, "I'M HOOOOMMMEEE!"

"OK HONEY!" Was the reply he got from none other than his mother (guardian) in matter of fact it was Pai's and Taruto's mother. She sounded sweet, something Ichigo could get used to.

The air rippled, Kisshu and Ichigo spun around to find Taruto sitting on the couch lounging around as if he owned the place. The room was cream colours with dark brown sofas and a rug that welcomed your feet as you entered.

"Old hag?" Was the question Taruto asked, blushing as he noticed what she was wearing. Taruto had grown a lot and Ichigo couldn't really call him short because even sitting down lounging about he looked taller than Ichigo, He had definitely filled out wearing the same clothes just fit more, looked hench to be honest. Big muscles and what looked like the makings of an 8 pack.

"Hello." Was all that left Ichigo's mouth, she didn't know how to react. She just looked and stared.

Not long after another air ripple came along causing shivers down Ichigo's spine. Kisshu was having fun watching his brothers look at his possession. Pai seemed to be in concept now, as he hadn't changed much in 5 years got a bit more muscle to him than he did. He still looked as bored and as stubborn as ever.

"Mew Ichigo?" Some how Pai couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. He looked straight to Kisshu and began. "Kisshu, why is Mew Ichigo here? What have you done to her? Have you drugged her to get her here?"

Kisshu chuckled and replyed, "Ha no I didn't she came without having to drug her." He said being so pleased with himself that he's got the woman of his dreams here.

Pai then turned his attention to Ichigo, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Ichigo shook her head not knowing what to say, she was shocked to see them here, but was glad in a way she could stop Kisshu being perverted for one night at least.

"Well dinner is going to be ready soon so you might as well sit at the table. Mew Ichigo would you like to eat here?" Pai asked being softer than usual.

Yeah I could eat, thank you." Ichigo gave him a genuine smile before sitting at the table.

* * *

Ichigo had met Kisshu's mother, she was a lovely lady. She had said I could sleep in the spare room if needed, Kisshu wasn't all too pleased about that. All he could think about was taking his kitten to be his mate, his wife, his lover.

They were lounging on the couch watching some TV when Kisshu pulled a lame move on Ichigo, he yawned then stretched him arm out over her shoulder, she knew where this was going this is how she got here in the first place.

"Right well I'm going bed." Ichigo announced loud enough for Kisshu to wake up from his daze. Kisshu followed her like a lost puppy. Ichigo thought it would be best to stay in the spare room to make sure Kisshu kept his hands off her. Kisshu didn't take it lightly either, he's in a sulk in his room on his own.

Ichigo layed on the bed and did a little thinking before she decided to sleep. 'Well this day has been wierd' was the last thing she said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

A.N I know it's short but it's hopefully enough to keep you going a little bit longer just until my exams are done then at least I will be able to write more quickly. Have fun reading, R&R! Also need names for boys and girls suggestions would be helpful. Thanks for reading. Much love C :-)


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Only got a couple more exams left and then hopefully I'll be able to write some more... See you at the bottom :-) I don't own TMM or MMP.

* * *

Last time;

Ichigo layed on the bed and did a little thinking before she decided to sleep. 'Well this day has been wierd' was the last thing she said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Now;

Ichigo woke with a start, she opened her big brown eyes to find bright golden eyes with sparkles surrounding the pupils.

"ARGGH! Kisshu what are you doing in here?! A girl could use some privacy!" Ichigo almost screeched. Kisshu's ears drooped ever so slightly, hurt by his kittens reactions. 'how is she going to react when we mate and I do this evey morning' Kisshu thought to himself.

"Just thought my pretty kitty would like to wake up with a sexy man looking your way" Kisshu chuckled slightly. Ichigo managed to calm her heart rate down to be able to reply without passing out.

"Well you could give me a warning I almost had a bloody heart attack" Ichigo's eyes had softened a bit when she saw Kisshu's shy smile, she couldn't help but return it. He really did know he was sexy but he doesn't half use it against her. He learned down and planted a swift kiss on Ichigo's lips, leaving her aching for more. Not that she would let Kisshu find out just yet. Kisshu teleports out of the room and a few minutes later returns holding a tray of breakfast food. Ichigo's stomach suddenly makes noises she hadn't realized she was hungry.

After they had eaten Kisshu was just staring at Ichigo. His tongue swiped his bottom lip as he day dreamed about what he could do with his kitten. All to soon he felt the air move slightly to show an intruder and who must always ruin Kisshu's moments? His younger brother Taruto.

"Hey Ichigo, how's Pudding?" Taruto asked concerned and a little red covered his cheeks as he asked the question but he couldn't help the fact that he was really intrigued to find out.

"Yeah she's still as crazy as ever, maybe more if that's even possible. Has someone got a crush?" Ichigo couldn't help her smile and to embarrass Taruto more she even gave him a little wink. Kisshu felt a flush of jealousy wash over him.

"That's it ya little runt get out now" Kisshu was clearly mad about the attention Ichigo was giving his little brother.

"Whatever douche." Taruto said his words then vanished into thin air. Ichigo got up out of bed, picked up her stuff and went to the restroom to get changed and ready for another hectic day with Kisshu although she couldn't help wonder if the Mews back home on Earth were missing her, what about her parents?

* * *

Ryou sighed, why is she always going missing? She's probably doing it for attention. Although it has been a week since she had been missing. Hmm...

Keiichero looking at his computers trying to track her down but it was hard considering she left her mew pendant at her house, so if she were in any trouble she wouldn't be able to transform, though she can transform without her pendant she didn't know how. If she were in great danger she'd transform without it. She is a strong intelligent girl she knows what she's doing, she's old enough to look after herself.

"Have you tracked her yet? Anywhere you think she might be?" Lettuce asked worried and looked like she had been crying but she was always so caring.

"She doesn't seem to be appearing on any of the screens, if it's possible I don't even think she's on the planet." Keiichero replied still clicking away on his computer keys to find a trace of where she might be.

"You don't think this has anything to do with a certain alien do you?" Mint asked as if it were obvious. "He's probably brainwashed her by now." Everyone looked at Mint as if to shut her up, she's spoken too much.

"You don't think they hurt her do you, na no da?" (- something like that :S) Pudding asks with tears forming in her eyes, not her usual self.

"I don't think they have harmed her in any way formed, she would have tried to transform and we would of had the signal by now." Keiichero answered not turning his head away from the screen. He would eventually be able to track her down whether she transforms or not. He was a genius was he not?

"Whether or not Ichigo is here, we still have a cafe that needs to be ran, so if you don't mind getting back to work, since that's what your all paid to do." Ryou said matter-of-factly, stating the obvious. It's like he didn't care but he obviously did otherwise when the girls go and the cafe is closed he helps Keiichero try to track her down and even lays in bed thinking about her. He may have a thing for her.

All the girls scurried off to get to work. "Why does he have to be an ass for?" Mint asked.

"Maybe he's stressing out about Ichigo?" Lettuce replied. After that they got on with their jobs and didn't speak another word till the cafe closed.

* * *

Hmm... Ichigo came out from the bathroom and returned to the room to find Kisshu gone. So she went to investigate and walked down the stairs to the main room. Finding Kisshu talking to his mother. He looks at Ichigo and he suddenly seems calm, as if he has just had an arguement.

"Mother, I'm going to take Ichigo to the fair tonight, do you want me to take the others?" Kisshu asked just being polite towards his mother.

"You can if you like hon." She replied sweetly.

Kisshu dragged Ichigo out of the house after saying good bye to his mother and leaving for the day. As they walk along the street Ichigo asks, "What's the fair?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Was all Kisshu said before pulling Ichigo into a hug and teleporting away.

* * *

A.N: Sorry it's taken so long but yeah hope you like it. I will send Pai and Taruto to go get their loved ones soon but you'll have to wait for the journey :-) hope you enjoyed it. R&R! C :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Finished my exams... YAY!:-D I can hopefully right more recently now, but I have no idea how to carry on... I need some inspiration.. Sorry if you were reading, but if you have any ideas I would love to know... Truly sorry, I'll hopefully get some inspiration soon...

C.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: I finally know where to go from here I've had some weird inspiration. I do need more names for people so if you like any names please suggest I will use all :-) hope you enjoy this filler chapter for time being...

* * *

"Do you think they'll come?"

"I'm not too sure, we could.. How do humans put it... Bribe them?"

"Yeah we could say we'll kill there families if they do not join us and rip off there arms and legs and send them..." Suddenly the younger sibling had stopped talking because he had put his hand to his face in attempt to shut him up.

"A little too far don't you think? Ew. Stop licking me! Taruto!" He slapped his brothers head with his hand now drooling with saliva.

"As I was saying... And send the parts to them and watch as they cry there little..."

During Taruto's devious plan, Pai had teleported out of the room as he had enough of hearing his younger brother try to hurt his lover. Lettuce. The finless porpoise. He loved the way she was super smart and how she loved animals. The way her hair flows when she walks. Oh her beautiful green hair. The way her glasses slide down her perfect nose. Her perfect eyes. She was perfect. But he was not stupid enough to show his younger siblings his feelings towards the green mew. A blush grew on his face as his thoughts turned a little dirty involving his perfect woman. "I will get her to say yes" his thoughts out loud bringing a slight smirk to his face. He turned to face the panels to control the ship. "I'm on my way, love" a huge grin playing on his face.

* * *

"Hmmm. What are you doing with a human Kisshu?" Her pink hair flows in the wind, her purple eyes stalking her prey, glistening in the moonlight. "Fucking humans! What is that vile thing doing with my man?! Oh Kisshy Pie you wait till we meet again. You will be mine." An evil grin filled her face as she teleported away...

* * *

"Where are we Kish?" Ichigo's face lit up as she saw flashes of lights and moving objects. Ichigo didn't mind being with Kisshu it was almost like an adventure, she loved going on adventures she was a mew mew goddamit. She loved how his handsome face was luminous in the light of the moon. Oh how that made her heart flutter.

"The fair Kitty-Cat." His signature grin appearing on his face. He looks in her eyes deeply seeing the chocolaty brownness of them. His love for her was just as strong as it had been from the start, maybe stronger. An opportunity opened up and he dived head first. Leaning in to have lips to lips, skin to skin. To feel that spark that's always been there from the very start, exploding like fireworks in the night sky. Kisshu got a little bit excited, his heart beat growing faster, beating harder. His blood travelling down to the 'crotch' area. It felt like eternity as there lips met, colliding together. Creating their own little dance, licking the bottom of her lip to demand entrance, to explore his future mate in any way he can get it. Ichigo let him in feeling the same spark as Kisshu does. An overexcited Kish has a little problem to keep something down and ends the kiss before he, himself explodes. They broke apart slight pink fills their faces.

"Hey Kish man!" A cyniclon man looks round about the same age as Kisshu himself. Slightly broader, blue hair, sliver eyes, where's black clothing similar to Kisshu's except with a tint of blue to give it some originality.

"Yo Jin, it's been a while buddy" (do long secret hand shake together)

"I know man where have you been?"

"Been around haha," Kisshu eyes Ichigo to show Jin what he's been up to or trying in that matter.

Jin instantly gets it. "Ah, right I see now." He winks at Kish to give him some encouragement.

"Jin buddy go get us some drinks."

"Ok!" Before you knew it he was gone.

"So where we're we Kitty-Cat?" A wink and a grin for his special lady.

* * *

A.N: So how was that? Kish has got a stalker? Pai and Taruto are going to retrieve there loved ones. Hope you enjoyed hopefuly it won't take that long to come up with something more to this story. I know its short but needed to happen guys anyways...

R&R :-)

C x


End file.
